Goodbye My Flower
by bluenakes
Summary: Foi em um dia chuvoso, ela o encontrou... Para um novo adeus . Oneshot, SasuSaku


**

* * *

**

N/A: minha primeira fic Sasusaku de drama/romance/suspence tudo junto, tá bem legal(eu acho) ela é narrada por pensamentos dos personagens, cada vez é um! primeiro o Sasuke... depois a Sakura! ¬¬" Kisus e espero que gostem..

Musica: Goodbye, Miley Cyrus

* * *

_Adeus_

"Sim, isso, eu não aguento mais... Isso é uma tortura! Seperei-me de meu melhor amigo, separei-me daquele que considereva um pai, d'aqueles que realmente gostavam de mim, mas... Dela?Por quê?

Está chovendo lá fora,e eu estou afim de sair, esfriar a cabeça, por causa destes treinamentos dolorosos e estranhos, quando não são torturas mentais da parte de Tobi... Uma parte infantil da minha personalidade diz algo como ' Eu quero voltar pra casa AGORA! ' ou então ' Eu quero a minha MÃE! ' coisas que pessoalmente sempre achei idiotas, mas que sempre fazem um certo sentido, certo? Acho que sim!"

_Eu honestamente posso dizer que você esteve na minha mente  
Desde que eu acordeu hoje  
Eu olho para sua fotografia o tempo todo  
Essas memorias voltam à vida  
E eu não me importo_

"Nossa... Que dia... Chuvoso! Ah... eu queria sair da vila hoje... Não seria nada mal! Irei fazer isso, esfriar a cabeça é o que eu mais quero nesse momento... faz exatamente três anos que ele saiu daqui, queria vê-lo, conversar um pouco com ele... Sabe, dizer o que realmente sinto... Antes de sair de casa, olhei para o retrato do time sete, bons tempos... Comecei a lembrar de tudo, as missões... Honestamente... comecei a chorar, deixei o porta-retrato, saí de casa e corri...Corri como quem corresse da morte, fui para fora da Vila Oculta da Folha e simplesmente... continuei."

_Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos  
Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios  
O tempo que você dançou comigo  
Sem nenhuma música tocando  
Eu me lembro das coisas simples_

"Enquanto eu estava correndo, continuei e isso me ajudou a ver que eu não era o unico ali, dando voltas e voltas ao redor daquela vila, como se fosse brincadeira de crainça.

Quando se quer muito algo, dizem que isso acontece... Até agora, eu achava que isso não passava de uma crença boba, mas vejo que é verdade. _Querer é Poder..._ Então, eu quero muito esquecer o adeus que dei pra ela, Queria dar à ela um novo adeus, algo que ela realmente não esqueça, que que nem eu esqueça... Seria... Incrivel!"

_Eu me lembro até eu chorar  
Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer  
A lembrança que eu quero esquecer  
É o adeus_

"Não é possivel, não o vi, mas senti, está correndo...Cada vez mais perto, não que eu não queira encontrá-lo, mas... O que fazer? Não tenho ideia de como agir, o que falar, se ataco-o ou se defendo-me... Acho que a questão é... NÃO ENTRAR EM PÂNICO, otimo, eu já estou em pânico! Ele apareceu na minha frente, só deu tempo de parar e arregalar os olhos, vi que ele estava mais alto, mas bonito, os olhos e cabelos iguais a de alguns anos atraz, mas mesmo assim ,não deixava de ser diferente, não deixava de ser... Sasuke!"

_Eu acordei essa manhã  
E coloquei nossa música  
E sobre minha lágrimas, eu cantei sozinha  
Eu peguei o celular e então coloquei lá  
Porque eu sei que estou perdendo meu tempo  
E eu não me importo_

" É realmente ela... E, está com nunca... nunca vi alguem como ela... Simplesmente linda! Não acredito que perdi todo esse tempo com...vingança, esses anos, pensei se realmente fiz a escolha certa, entra Amor e Vingança, dois sentimentos completamente diferentes que mesmo... Para continuar a treinar eu tinha motivos, um deles era derrotar o meu irmão, para que eu ficasse em paz comigo mesmo, mas agora, se eu destruir a Vila da Folha... Não serei feliz, pois estarei destruindo os sentimentos que ela lutou tanto para obter de mim, eu teria que matá-la junto... Dúvida, algo que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ter... Sou um vingador a final de contas."

_De repente meu celular está tocando  
Com o seu toque  
Eu hesitei mais terminei atendendo  
Você parecia tão sozinho  
E eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir você dizer_

" Não sei o que me deu, acho que enlouqueci de vez... Eu o vi e, como um imã no metal, nos beijamos, segundos depois desse susto...Foi um beijo calmo e delicado no inicio, depois com mais intencidade... Por que isso? Por que tenho que ser tão idependente dele? Apos esse beijo, continuamos num abraço de saudades,como se não nos vissemos por anos... o que realmente aconteceu... Ele me perguntou no pé do ouvido ' Dança comigo ' eu simplesmente suspirei um ' sim ' muito fraco, o que foi o suficiente para ele ouvir e começar a me girar, dançando uma valsa calma no ritmo da chuva que nos molhava...E a ultima coisa que ouvi em vida... foi um singelo e chorado ' Eu te amo! '"

_Você lembra de quando nos beijamos  
Você ainda sente isso nos seus lábios  
A vez que você dançou comigo  
Sem nenhuma música tocando  
Você se lembra das coisas simples  
Nós conversamos até chorarmos  
Você disse que seu maior arrependimento  
A única coisa que você desejaria que eu esquecesse  
É dizer adeus  
Dizer adeus  
Adeus_


End file.
